


Ever Since

by BEAZUL28



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEAZUL28/pseuds/BEAZUL28
Summary: La vida de Ben y Hux está resuelta, hasta que tienen que salir de la zona donde estaban para enfrentarse al pasado o la expectativa de un futuro.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	1. El Regreso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrmaBurton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrmaBurton/gifts).



> Querida IrmaBurton , espero realmente que este regalo sea de tu agrado, lo hice desde el fondo de mi corazón,gracias por compartir tu amor por Reylo conmigo, tu talento no tiene límites, te mando un abrazo y Feliz Navidad.
> 
> Queridas LadiesofRen, gracias por éxitir, todas ustedes le han aportado alegría a mi vida, gracias por leer mis tonterías y por estar ahí, las quiero montones pasen una muy feliz navidad.
> 
> Un agradecimiento especial a Maka_Jarrah por ser mi beta, cuando digo que te quiero y admiro es verdad.

Regresar a Alderaan después de tanto tiempo era difícil, regresar con la vida desecha lo era más, hacía diez años que había salido del lugar. Muchas veces intentó regresar, pero no podía, cómo hacerlo cuando todo ese lugar se la recordaba, pero ahora ya no tenía a dónde ir.Toda su vida en Canto Bight se había ido a la basura, la acusación de fraude que Snoke hizo en su contra lo hizo perder todo, afortunadamente pudo comprobar su inocencia, pero el volver a conseguir trabajo fue imposible, para él esto era un fracaso. Pensó en mentirles a sus padres hasta que las fechas navideñas quedarán atrás, confiaba en que ellos no le preguntarían qué había pasado con su vida, sabía que era imposible. Tantas veces le pidieron volver y siempre se negó. Al entrar al pueblo pudo ver qué poco había cambiado, parecía que el pueblo aún era aquel que dejó a los 18 años en el fondo sabía que, aunque lo deseara, nada era lo mismo. 

La casa de sus padres estaba perfectamente decorada con luces y adornos navideños, de inmediato quiso regresar por dónde había llegado, su cabeza se inclinó en el volante para tratar de respirar de manera más calmada, no podía irse ya no tenía dónde ir. ¿Cuántas veces su padre le advirtió que aquel hombre lo metería en problemas? ahora sabía que debió confiar en él y no en el lujo que Snoke le ofrecía, si tan solo no hubiera antepuesto su orgullo otra cosa sería. Oyó que alguien tocó la ventana de su auto, alzó la vista y pudo reconocer al hombre que estaba ahí parado, se bajó de la única posesión que ahora tenía y le dio un gran abrazo a su padre. Han había tratado de no incomodar a su hijo con preguntas menos cuando pudo ver qué algo estaba mal, la conversación la había llevado a su área, le dijo de los cambios que estaba haciendo en la casa que Leia había heredado de su madre, en las reparaciones del halcón o en los viajes que había realizado en su nueva avioneta. Pero el momento llegó y tenía que preguntar porque estaba ahí, Ben había desviado el tema, pero ese hombre lo conocía más de lo que quisiera admitir y le contó la verdad. Le contó como Snoke se aprovechó de él y de su amigo Hux para hacerlos pasar como autores de un fraude millonario, también que tuvo que vender todo para pagar su defensa, que ahora lo único que tenía era ese auto y su ropa. La mirada de Ben estaba puesta en la taza de café que su papá le había servido, quería que la tierra se lo tragara, pero en ese momento su papá lo abrazó. 

— Ben, este es tu hogar, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras — Esos ojos verdes siempre le daban seguridad, así no le contará todo lo que pasaba. 

— Han, ya estamos aquí ¿Dónde estás? — su madre había llegado y ahora tenía que dar más explicaciones. 

— En la cocina —Su padre le dio una mirada cómplice se sintió como cuando era niño y él le encubría las pequeñas travesuras. 

La cocina se quedó en silencio y pudo ver cómo el rostro de su mamá era de incredulidad total, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se acercó a él para abrazarlo y tocar su rostro como si fuera un sueño, le partía el corazón que su madre lo viera así. 

— Creo que volveré después —La voz de la chica que tenía diez años sin ver y que fue el motivo por el cual se alejó se oyó en la cocina. 

— No te preocupes querida, la cena sigue en pie solo tenemos un invitado más —Leia la animó a quedarse a cenar como cada viernes en esa casa desde hacía tres años. —Además, tenemos que planear la cena navideña ya falta una semana. 

Ben no había tenido el corazón para decirles a sus padres lo que había pasado con Rey, era algo que se había guardado para él. Quiso odiarla, la fuerza sabía que lo intentó, pero no pudo, no cuando ella lo fue todo para él. 

La cocina se llenó de risas, Han y Leia estaban felices, Ben sonreía por las anécdotas de su madre como alcaldesa del pequeño pueblo y por momentos desviaba la mirada para ver qué la castaña también reía. Por un momento pensó que ella estaba a su lado que su vida no era un desastre. Su mamá se puso de acuerdo para la cena con la chica. Al momento de la despedida Leia le pidió a su hijo llevar a Rey a su casa, él accedió y empezó el recorrido por ese lugar que lo vio crecer, pensó en aquellos momentos cuando él tenía 17 años y hacía esos recorridos con ella de su mano, oyó un suspiro que lo sacó de su mundo. 

— ¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo? — por primera vez después de 10 años se hablaban directamente. 

— Espero que no — todo era más difícil de lo que pensó 

—Creo que te tengo que explicar algunas cosas antes de que te vuelvas a ir— la chica tenía sus manos dentro de la chamarra amarilla que llevaba. 

— No te preocupes, entre nosotros las explicaciones sobran — su tono de voz más frío que el clima que ahora reinaba. 

— Necesito explicarte lo que pasó— Rey trató de tocar su mano, pero él se alejó al instante. 

— Recuerdo muy bien ese día y créeme que todo es claro, no te angusties —Ella se quedó de nuevo con todo contenido en su pecho, no podía exigirle que la escuchara, sabía que había cometido un error que debió irse con él, que debió contarle las amenazas de su abuelo, pero tuvo tanto miedo. 

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la gran casa donde vivía Rey, aquello era tan distinto a cuando tenían 17 años, en esos momentos era poco probable que él se quisiera apartar de ella o que fuera tan frío, siempre podía tener la calidez de sus brazos rodeándola. Ben fue siempre la persona que la sostuvo, desde que llegó a ese pueblo a los 8 años después de la muerte de sus padres, siempre estuvo ahí para ella, él era su primer y único amor y lo había extrañado tanto que ahora que lo veía quería lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo. 

— ¿Quieres pasar? — él estaba lo más lejos que podía, de la puerta de esa enorme casa. 

— Ya es tarde, descansa — Quiso correr para alcanzarlo cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió. 

— Rey, que haces ahí parada entra está helando— desde que había decidido volver después de la muerte de su abuelo, Rose la había acompañado, al principio solo para reconfortarla, pero se enamoró de ese pequeño pueblo, puso un negocio de reparación de autos y vivían juntas—¿Qué pasa? 

— Ben está aquí —su mirada estaba en el camino que Ben ahora recorría como si esperara que el regresará a su encuentro. 

Solo en sus sueños imagino que regresaba, tantos años quiso encontrarlo y explicarle todo. Cuando ella regreso al pueblo pensó que los padres de él la despreciarían igual que todos, pero no fue así; ambos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, en ese momento supo que Ben no les había dicho nada, quería creer que fue por amor, pero ahora dudaba que fuera así. 

— ¿Cuándo regresó? —Su amiga le traía una taza de té, a la sala perfectamente decorada por las fiestas decembrinas. 

— Hoy, lo encontré de casualidad en la casa de Leia, Rose, quería abrazarlo pedirle perdón, decirle que debí irme con él cuando me lo pidió y no pude —Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la chica que era consolada por la única persona que sabía toda la verdad. 

— Podrás hacerlo, ustedes son el uno para el otro —Esperaba con el alma que fuera cierto, que él la escuchara y que aún existiera en él ese amor que se tuvieron. 

Pocas personas habían estado con él durante estos diez años, tuvo cosas materiales, pero también mucha soledad, uno de ellos era Armitage Hux al principio fueron rivales, pero después se dieron cuenta que trabajar juntos les traería mejores resultados. Hux tenía el panorama mucho más difícil que él, el pelirrojo no tenía familia a la cual acudir, estaba solo en este mundo, por eso cuando él le llamó diciendo que en Varykino tampoco le quisieron dar trabajo no lo pensó y lo invito a su casa, pensarían juntos que hacer mientras ayudaban a su padre con la remodelación, tal vez distraerse ayudaría. El ver a Rey ya era menos incómodo, ella era proveedora de su padre, así que lo visitaba varias veces al día. Llegó a pensar que era un pretexto, pero se obligó a olvidar esa idea después de todo ella fue la que terminó con la relación. 

El clima del 24 de diciembre era mejor que otros días, las personas invitadas a la cena llegaron sin contratiempos, la casa estaba repleta de familia y amigos de sus padres, de los que por salud mental estuvo esquivando preguntas. Ella estaba cerca del árbol con Leia, se veía tan hermosa, su corazón se quería salir del pecho y tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acercarse y llevarla a un lugar apartado para besarla hasta el cansancio por esos años perdidos. En ese momento recordó que ella no lo amaba. 

Buscó a Hux con la mirada hasta encontrarlo platicando muy animado con una chica que él nunca había visto, por sus rasgos asiáticos supuso que era nueva en el pueblo, Armitage sonreía como nunca y la chica también le sonreía. Se alejó un poco de la multitud y fue al patio trasero, quería respirar un poco y aclarar sus ideas y de paso su corazón, una mano se posó en su espalda, el contacto lo puso en alerta haciendo que volteara, cuando lo hizo, la vio ahí parada junto a él con ese hermoso vestido rojo. Ella le tomó la mano, su mente voló a cuando eran más jóvenes, recordó como ella le dio su primer beso debajo de un muérdago precisamente en esa casa. Ella se acercaba un poco más de manera lenta, la parte de racional de él le decía que debía alejarse o le rompería de nuevo el corazón, pero no podía, una mano de la chica se posó en su rostro, mientras sus ojos lo recorrían, él no podía despegar la mirada de esos labios que tanto había extrañado. 

— Rey, por favor, sabemos que esto —ella interrumpió la oración poniendo un dedo en la boca de Ben para callarlo, la anticipación del beso la estaba matando, lo había extrañado con cada parte de su cuerpo, echaba de menos el toque de sus labios. Rey le pasó las manos por su cuello y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo. 

— Dime qué no me extrañaste, dime qué no sientes esto y te juro que me voy —Sus caras estaban tan cerca que su aliento rosaba su boca, era una tortura para él tenerla así, perdió todo autocontrol y la tomó de la cintura para por fin besarla. 

Sus labios se tocaron y las memorias de sus primeros besos regresaron, se conocían a la perfección, el sostenía su cintura con fuerza cuántas veces había soñado este momento por diez años, ella se encargó de profundizar aquel beso, quería que él entendiera lo que sentía, todo el amor que estaba en su corazón reservado para él, la falta de aire hizo que se separarán. 

—Ben, sé que te herí, pero te juro que me quería ir contigo, quería tomar tu mano —Rey puso la mano de Ben en su pecho— por favor créeme, hubo cosas que hoy si puedo contarte, pero en ese tiempo me era imposible. 

En ese momento oyeron a Leia llamarlos para ir a la mesa, él la soltó de la cintura, su mente estaba nublada por el beso y por lo acababa de oír, quería creerle, su corazón lo necesitaba. 

Rey lo tomó de la mano y lo acercó para darle un beso casto 

—Te juro que te explicaré todo. 

En la cocina estaba Han y Leia que habían presenciado todo lo que pasó, nunca supieron a ciencia cierta lo que sucedió, solo sabían que su hijo tenía el corazón roto cuando se fue. Cuando Rey regresó decidieron abrirle las puertas de su casa, la razón era simple, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que su abuelo hizo, ahora que los veían de nuevo juntos una esperanza surgía en su corazón. 

—Oigan antes que pasen a la mesa, podrían limpiarse el labial que tienen en el rostro —Los chicos estaban sonrojados por lo que les dijo Leia, se limpiaron lo mejor que pudieron y pasaron a la mesa para su sorpresa, Hux estaba sentado al lado de la misma chica con la que estaba hablando antes. Ben y Rey tenían un lugar juntos. Por primera vez en diez años la navidad fue algo fantástico, no por lo material, tenerla allí a su lado fue lo mejor. 

—Te dije que te explicaría porque no tomé tu mano —Ambos sabían que ese recuerdo dolía, que ese día habían perdido la mitad de su corazón. 

—¿Me amas? —Rey sonrió ante la pregunta, sabía que él tenía derecho a tener dudas, ella misma las tendría si él la hubiera dejado. 

— Te amo —Sus brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo que había necesitado desde siempre, ese era su hogar. Habría tiempo para explicar la verdad, ahora junto a esa chimenea y ese árbol solo quería disfrutar de una bella navidad.


	2. Segunda oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux perdió todo hasta la esperanza

Ben le había dado las instrucciones específicas para ir a su pueblo, sabía que para él fue difícil volver, no por sus padres, era por ex amor, siempre sintió envidia de la relación que tenía Ben con su familia, todos estos años ellos siempre lo buscaron, él no tenía nada, su mamá murió cuando tenía 18 años y bueno su padre era un ser despreciable que prefería mantener lejos.   
Enfrentarse a todo lo que pasó con Snoke fue un golpe muy fuerte, de ser un tipo con la vida económicamente resuelta a no tener nada fue terrible.   
Después de intentar conseguir trabajo en Varykino y encontrarse con negativas, pensó en ya no seguir,en este mundo nada lo ataba, pero su amigo lo convenció de ir con él.

El lugar era pequeño, no tenía nada que ver con la magnitud de Canto Bight, este lugar tenía algo que nunca tuvo canto y él quería creer que aquí podía encontrar una oportunidad para salir de ese bache. Quizás podría encontrar su milagro de navidad.

En la casa de Ben todos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, los primeros días recorrió el lugar con su amigo, todos parecían conocerlo y querer saber el motivo de su regreso. Ben y él hablaron de su encuentro con la chica que le había roto el corazón, la historia la recordaba a la perfección, sabía que fueron amigos desde pequeños y después novios, también sabía que hubo un plan para huir lejos de todo, que fue terminado cuando ella le dijo que nunca se iría con él, pudo ver qué su amigo aún tenía asuntos que resolver. Hux jamás había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento tan fuerte, sus relaciones eran pasajeras siempre creyó que ese sentimiento estaba reservado para otras personas.   
Ayudar a Ben y su padre en las remodelaciones de la casa de su abuela era algo que relajante terminaba tan cansado que ya no pensaba en nada. 

Hasta hace muy poco tiempo ella tenía una familia muy normal, tenía a sus padres y hermana para celebrar estás fechas, desafortunadamente el avión en el que viajaban había tenido un accidente, dejándola sola, Rey estuvo ahí para ella, sacándola de ese bache y apoyándola, por eso cuando su abuelo murió y tenía que regresar a ese pueblo no lo dudo, tenía que estar con ella, ahora estaba tan acostumbrada a estar en Alderaan, aquí nada le recordaba ese pasado doloroso nadie la veía con lastima. Sabían la historia de amor de Rey de memoria, muchas veces trato de convencer a su amiga de ir a dónde estaba el chico y explicarle todo, la respuesta siempre era negativa, ella sabía que no podía obligarla. Tenía que ayudar a su amiga quizás debería hablar con Benjamín Solo, para que entendiera que algunas veces por amor también se deja ir. 

Por su amiga sabía que Ben estaba ayudando a su papá en la remodelación de la casa que estaba cerca del lago, había nevado en los últimos días por lo que todos estaban cubiertos de pies a cabeza, llegó al lugar cuando un chico alto estaba bajando cosas de una camioneta.  
— Hey tú— ese hombre la escucharía— Oye no sabes que es de mala educación no voltear cuando te hablan. El chico seguía sin voltear tuvo que acercarse y tomarlo por el hombro. Se asustó dejando caer todo lo que tenía en las manos.   
— ¿Quien eres?— el chico tenía una mueca de dolor algunas de las cosas le habían caído sus pies, por un momento se sintió culpable.  
— Soy amiga de Rey, quiero hablar contigo— el chico se quito los audífonos que tenía en los oídos.  
— Si verás los temas que tengan que ver con Rey no me incumben— el enojó de la morena se hizo presente.  
— Como te atreves, ella te ama y tú solo te escondes en tu orgullo.  
— No, ella no me ama a mí, afortunadamente   
— No sabes lo que ella ha sufrido por no poder estar contigo.  
— Creo que te equivocas de persona, y por cierto Ben también la paso mal.  
— ¿No eres Benjamín Solo?— quería que la tierra se la tragara. Él chico camino adentro de la casa con las cosas que ya había recogido del suelo. Tenía que ofrecerle disculpas así que lo siguió, adentro él se quito el gorro y pudo ver su cabello rojo.  
— Soy Armitage Hux y ¿tú eres? — los ojos verdes del chico la vieron expectantes.  
— Rose Tico, perdón pensé que solo Ben trabajaba aquí — ella salió huyendo del lugar no podía creer su error, camino lo más rápido que pudo cuando alguien la detuvo.  
— Le diré a Ben tu recado— su rostro parecía divertido ante la situación.

Desde que su mamá murió no celebraba navidad, una de las ventajas de su trabajo, era precisamente los viajes en esas fechas Tomo un poco de sus ahorros y fue al pueblo a comprar un detalle para sus anfitriones, no serían cosas costosas pero si detalles significativos. Estaba parado frente a una tienda cuando alguien abrió de golpe y le dió un portazo.  
— Perdón, no me di cuenta que estabas ahí—reconocio esa voz era la misma chica que fue a gritarle.  
— Creo que enserio me odias— Armitage estaba con una mano en su frente.  
— No te conozco, además no tengo la culpa que te pongas enfrente de una puerta.  
— Al menos se que tú odio no es justificado.  
La vio irse debía admitir que era hermosa, sus rasgos orientales y ese pelo negro, nunca había visto algo igual, la chispa de la curiosidad se encendió en él, si tan solo no fuera su peor momento quizás la invitaría a salir.  
El día de la cena llegó, él estuvo muy entretenido ayudando a Leia con la comida, amaba cocinar era una de las cosas que compartía con su madre, cuando estuvo todo listo subió a cambiarse, conocería a gran parte de la familia de Ben y habían acordado no hablar de nada de lo que pasó en Canto Bight, alistó su traje y bajo para ayudar en lo que pudiera, en la cocina estaban dos chicas acompañando a la anfitriona, reconoció a una de ellas estaba en un hermoso vestido azul, con el cabello totalmente suelto, saludo al entrar y las tres mujeres voltearon, apenas pudo hablar cuando la vio, sus labios se veían tan atrayentes y supo que ya no podría olvidar esos ojos.

— Armitage, te presento a Rey Palpatine y a Rose Tico— Leia señaló a las chicas y ellas le extendieron su mano— chicas él es Armitage Hux, amigo de Ben, se quedará con nosotros una temporada.

— Un gusto señoritas— su voz sonó más grave y nerviosa que otras veces. Estaba por salir de la cocina cuando Leia le pidió que acompañará a Rose mientras Rey y ella arreglaban otras cosas.

La navidad fue su época favorita, ahora le costaba pensar en ella con ilusión, estaba ahí platicando con Leia y Rey, si no las quisiera tanto lo más seguro es que no estaría en ese lugar, pudo ver los nervios de su amiga al pensar en el encuentro con su ex amor, Leia les decía lo feliz que estaba con su hijo ahí, una voz conocida saludo, no podía creer que fuera él. Pudo ver a detalle su rostro, esos ojos verdes lo que daría por verlos más cerca, su cabello rojo estaba perfectamente peinado, tuvo que concentrarse cuando oyó a Leia decir su nombre y le extendió la mano, esperaba que los nervios no se le notaran o tendría un accidente en ese vestido y esos tacones. Leia y Rey salieron por algo que ella no entendió, quería salir corriendo.  
— Bueno al menos no me haz querido matar premeditadamente hoy— la sonrisa en su rostro la desarmo, que podía hacer ella ante esos ojos verdes y esos labios.  
— Trataré de poner más empeño en futuros intentos— fueron a la sala donde ya estaban llegando los invitados de los anfitriones, Han le presento a sus amigos casi hermanos, Rose noto los nervios del pelirrojo al hablar con personas que no conocía, así que fue a salvarlo— Te salve ya estamos a mano.

— Para cubrir la deuda tendrías que acompañarme toda la cena— ella busco a Rey con la mirada y la vio platicar con Leia, así que decidió que podía acompañar al chico por un tiempo. 

Los nervios de ambos casi provocan la caída del árbol de navidad, afortunadamente Armitage pudo detenerlo, lo recolocaron cuidadosamente y ambos se alejaron del lugar, ella no pudo contener la risa lo que provocó que el también reira, todo a su alrededor empezó a sobrar, se dedicaron a hablar de todo lo que les gustaba, parecían entenderse muy bien. Presenciaron el beso de Han y Leia bajo un muérdago parecían tan enamorados darse cuenta que hay parejas que duran toda la vida fue algo difícil para él,algo en él quería lo mismo, quería a una persona para compartir los buenos y los malos momentos. Se alejó un poco del bullicio, estaba por salir al patio trasero y vio a su amigo con Rey, esperaba muchas heridas del pasado se curarán, sabía que nunca la había olvidado y quería creer que ella también lo quería y todo tenía una explicación. Estaba por regresar cuando Rose llegó a su lado presenciando también la reconciliación, ella le tomo la mano por la emoción, quería abrazarla pero la anfitriona los llamo a la mesa.

La cena terminó y él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa cuando vio que Ben y Rey estaban muy ocupados. El camino fue corto para ambos, Rose estaba feliz por la reconciliación de su amiga con Ben, Hux mantenía sus reservas, quería verlo feliz pero esperaba que fuera duradero y sin dudas, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa ella tomo su mano y le dió un abrazo seguido de un Feliz Navidad, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos, no quería separarse de ella pero tenía que hacerlo, el pelirrojo puso sus labios en las mejillas de la chica, ella se movió y sus labios se encontraron, solo fue un beso casto que los dejo con ganas de más, no se quedaron con las ganas y volvieron a besarse disfrutaron del movimiento de sus labios, ningún beso que hubieran dado antes se le parecía.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? — aún estaban recuperando el aliento después después del beso.  
— Pensé que no te animarías— una extraña sensación de felicidad lo invadió, nunca había creído en la magia, ni en el destino, pero algo le decía que ese era su lugar.


	3. Sanar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se abren las heridas del pasado

Después de lo que pasó con Rey en la cena de navidad todo era confuso, quería creer en que todo estaría bien, pensar que Rey estaría a su lado lo hacía feliz, pero necesitaba respuestas, Hux y él habían hablado, su amigo pelirrojo le dijo que antes de pensar en el futuro debían resolver su pasado.  
Fue a buscarla a su casa, ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo y un beso en los labios.  
—Debemos hablar— no podía esperar más, quería tener certezas y eso solo pasaría hablando con ella.  
—Está bien, pasa — ambos llegaron al sillón de la sala, Rose había salido con Armitage así que nadie los interrumpiría.  
—Dime ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me dejaste días antes de irnos? — ella veía sus manos como lo más interesante en el mundo. 

Desde que Rey quedó huérfana había vivido con su abuelo, Sheev Palpatine, su abuelo era odiado en el pueblo, pero también temido, todos sabían los negocios sucios que Sheev representaba y de lo que era capaz, con su nieta él jamás había mostrado ni preocupación o afecto, lo único que hizo cuando llegó fue contratar una institutriz, para que se hiciera cargo de su educación, las personas con las que ella estuviera lo tenían sin cuidado, hasta que tuvo 17 años, cuando regresaba de un viaje de “negocios” la vio en el parque de la ciudad de la mano del nieto de Padmé Amidala, esa mujer cuando estuvo viva lo persiguió hasta casi meterlo a la cárcel, afortunadamente se había librado con la muerte de la abogada, las personas que sabían eso eran muy pocas. Permitir que estuvieran juntos era un golpe a su orgullo, no podía permitir que un descendiente de esa mujer quedará emparentado con él, más cuando por su culpa perdió millones, si su nieta estaba de acuerdo o no le importaba un carajo, en ese pueblo se hacía lo que él quería. 

Rey y Ben tenían un plan irían juntos a la universidad y vivirían juntos, a él le dolía como algunas de las personas en el pueblo veían a Rey, alguna vez le pregunto a su mamá la razón y le dijo que Palpatine tenía negocios que no eran legítimos y muchos de ellos involucraban cosas realmente terribles, por eso se irían, él quería que ella fuera feliz, que nadie la juzgará sin tomarse el tiempo de conocerla; sus padres no estaban muy convencidos, pero lo apoyaban y eso lo hacía aún más feliz. 

Creía que a su abuelo no le importaría si ella se iba lejos, por eso no le había comentado que se iría a estudiar a Naboo, ni tampoco que se iría con Ben, no había ningún problema o al menos eso pensaba, estaba preparando su maleta con las pocas cosas que le faltaban cuando Phasma subió para avisarle que su abuelo la quería ver, sabía que eso no era un buen augurio, se presentó ante él, ver ese rostro que nunca había tenido una sonrisa para ella le causó escalofríos, subieron a un auto y tuvo un mal presentimiento, en el trayecto Palpatine le hablo de su relación con Ben, le dijo que la quería lejos de él, ella se negó, defendería su amor con Ben, entonces se hicieron presentes las amenazas, ese día Rey, fue testigo de la clase de hombre que era su abuelo cuando mato a una persona delante suyo sin importarle nada, supo entonces que la mejor forma de proteger a Ben era alejarse de él. 

El peor día de su vida fue cuando lo dejo enfrente de ese lago, ese era su lugar y ella lo arruinó, él estaba tan ilusionado por la próxima aventura.  
—Pronto, estaremos juntos todos los días— estaban en sentados en la orilla del lago, se había permitido disfrutar de ese día, pero pronto terminaría.  
—Respecto a eso — tenía que ser firme y controlar sus emociones— No iré a Naboo.  
—¿Cómo? — Ben la veía desconcertado le intento tomar la mano, pero ella la quito enseguida poniéndose de pie.  
—Como lo escuchas no me iré contigo, mi abuelo me conseguido un lugar en la universidad de Crait, me iré para allá— se oyó el ruido de un auto acercándose al lugar.  
—¿Cuándo te vas? — estaba desconcertado ante las declaraciones de la chica.  
—Ahora, ya vienen por mí— el semblante de Rey era ilegible.  
—Y lo nuestro, tenemos que hablar antes, ver qué haremos. — el auto se estacionó y ella empezó a caminar para donde estaba.  
—Entre nosotros no hay nada— él la tomo de la mano tratando de que le diera una explicación  
—Tú me amas, nosotros nos amamos — ella soltó el agarre.  
—Nunca te ame — esas palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, vio como el chico detenía sus lágrimas, su corazón le pedía abrazarlo y decirle la verdad, tomar su mano y huir, pero recordó lo que su abuelo le había dicho “Si ese muchacho se vuelve acercar a ti, morirá”.  
El auto avanzó a la salida del pueblo, Ben corrió tras el mientras gritaba el nombre de Rey, en ese lugar y en ese momento dos corazones se rompieron.  
Su abuelo siempre se encargó de recordarle que sabía los movimientos de ambos mandándole fotos del chico, cualquier movimiento extraño y Ben moriría. Cuando el viejo murió ella quiso buscarlo, pero le ganó la cobardía, si él la rechazaba ya no tendría nada, al menos hasta ese momento aún tenía una pequeña esperanza. 

—Debí suponerlo— él acariciaba sus mejillas y la veía directamente a los ojos, ella lo abrazo.  
—Te amo, Ben, Perdóname— aún faltaba mucho por redescubrir, pero querían hacerlo juntos. 

Fueron diez años de tener todo lo que sentían en pausa, diez años de amargura por no tener lo que amaban. Él recorrió con besos su cuerpo, ella se perdió en el momento, solo le importaba disfrutar de los labios y caricias de Ben, se dijeron tantas veces que se amaban, por primera vez en todos estos años sintieron que todo estaría bien.  
*********** 

Ella era todo lo que nunca pensó tener, era tan hermosa y fuerte, llevaban 4 días viéndose de manera diaria, cenaban juntos y después recorrían el parque tomados de la mano, ella lo hacía pensar que podía tener algo bello y feliz. 

Tenía mucho miedo quizás demasiado, cada que tomaba su mano sentía que el mundo estaba mejor, ella la chica que dejó de creer en el amor, estaba como una adolescente tontamente ilusionada, quería creer que Hux no le rompería el corazón como lo hizo Finn, el pelirrojo la hacía sentir que todo era diferente, la había invitado a una cita en año nuevo, solos, Rey, le dijo que confiara en que solo era una cita que no sucedería nada que ella no quisiera, pero ella quería que todo pasará y eso le aterrorizaba, apenas llevaban 4 días conociéndose. 

Eran pocos días para pensar que era amor, pero que otra cosa podría ser, él había tenido otras relaciones y jamás se había sentido así, el solo toque de sus manos lo hacía sentir que todo estaba bien y bueno sus labios lo hacían delirar, que no daría él por ver esa sonrisa al amanecer todos los días, ella merecía el mundo entero, desafortunadamente él no tenía como dárselo, así que tenía que decirle la verdad, él no tenía familia, ni dinero. 

Armitage le había contado lo que sucedió en su anterior trabajo, también le contó que él no tenía nada, en ese momento lo vio tan vulnerable que lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo, en retribución a lo que le había contado ella le dijo del accidente de sus padres y hermana, las lágrimas salieron por sus mejillas, pero él ya la sostenía contra su pecho. Esa quinta noche ambos abrieron su alma y dejaron ver sus heridas, con la esperanza de que la persona que estaba entre sus brazos no les rompiera el corazón.


	4. Un fin y un inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben y Hux tendrán muchas sorpresas

Odiaba que Hux se hubiera librado del evento de año nuevo, adoraba a sus padres, pero estos eventos eran una tortura, lo único bueno era que ella estaba ahí, tomada de su mano con una sonrisa que opacaría el brillo del mismo sol. Si por él fuera ella ya estaría con un anillo en su dedo, pero temía abrumarla después de todo apenas se habían reconciliado, llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y que tal que ella ya no quería boda o familia, tenían que hablarlo, pero eso sería después, por ahora solo se conformaba con tenerla al lado suyo y disfrutar de cada momento que tenían juntos.   
Él la tenía pegada a su cuerpo mientras bailaban, como podía no ser perfecto este día si por fin se estaba cumpliendo lo que tanto había deseado, la fuerza sabía que estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse a los labios del chico, el brazo que la sostenía de la cintura jugaba con sus dedos por encima del vestido, amaba que hiciera eso pero cuando estaban solos ahora era una tortura. Él empezó a hablarle al oído haciendo que ella perdiera la noción de todo, se volteo poco a poco hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos, lo beso de la única manera que sabía hacerlo, con todo el corazón, se dio la bienvenida al año y todos a su alrededor estaban brindando mientras ellos seguían fundidos en un beso que les llenaba el alma. 

************   
La habitación que tenía vista al lago, estaba perfectamente adornada, una mesa para dos en el centro y muchas velas eran el escenario perfecto para el inicio de un nuevo año y él tenía la esperanza de una nueva vida. Hux paso por ella puntual, se acomodaba la corbata constantemente, estaba tratando de poner en su cabeza todo de manera clara, cuando oyó su voz la vio y el corazón se le aceleró más de la cuenta, tuvo la sensación de que se podían oír sus latidos en todo el pueblo, ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, en la cena no hubo contratiempos, solo muchas risas y anécdotas, había momentos en los que ambos se quedaban solo contemplado, como sus manos encajaban, las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo anunciaban el inicio de un nuevo año, ambos tomaron sus copas y pidieron lo que su corazón más deseaba. Al final de las campanadas y con los fuegos artificiales, se besaron, los brazos de él se aferraban a su cintura, ella estaba colgada de su cuello tratando de no romper ese momento, el tiempo se detuvo en ese lugar y el mundo se desvaneció, para él solo existía ella y la certeza de que quería intentar todo a su lado y para ella solo existía él y la convicción de que todo estaría mejor con ese pelirrojo sosteniendo su mano.  
*************** 

Han y Leia no podían ser más felices, Ben tenía un año en el pueblo, tenían una mejor relación con él y les estaba ayudando en el negocio junto con su amigo. Veían tan felices a las dos parejas que estaban seguros que pronto tendrían niños corriendo por toda la casa, castaños con pecas o de pelo negro y con lunares, tal vez tendrían a un pelirrojo con los ojos verdes, o uno con los ojos rasgados, la simple ilusión de un nieto les llenaba el corazón de alegría. 

Los regalos invadían el árbol de la casa de los Solo Organa, Rose y Rey habían llevado los suyos con anticipación para que sus parejas no supieran de que se trataba, ambas estaban muy ilusionadas, ellos también ya habían dejado sus regalos en ese lugar, pusieron mucho empeño en encontrar algo que las hiciera felices. 

El destino es algo complejo, muchas veces parece que te quito todo, que no hay esperanza y después te da todo lo que te había negado y algo más. Todos empezaron a abrir sus regalos, Ben le dio a Rey un hermoso collar con una mariposa azul, ella estaba feliz por el regalo, que hacía juego con el hermoso anillo de compromiso que tenía en su mano, ella le dio una caja enorme que contenía una cámara fotográfica. 

El regalo de Rose fue la primera edición de una compilación de cuentos, ella le había contado a Hux que su hermana se los leía y desafortunadamente lo perdió en la mudanza, le dio un pequeño beso de agradecimiento a su novio y le dio una gran caja de regalo, él saco todos los papeles que contenían y encontró un sobre rojo en el que estaba su regalo, los ojos del chico se llenaron de lágrimas, la abrazo y le dio un beso seguido de la palabra gracias, nadie entendía nada hasta que Hux pudo articular que sería papá, todos estaban felices por la noticia, una ligera amargura inundo a Ben, le encantaba que Hux fuera feliz pero también soñaba con ser padre y esperaba esa noticia con ansias desde que se había comprometido.   
—¿Qué tienes? —la mujer que amaba tanto estaba a su lado quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo.   
—Nada, solo pensaba que nunca imaginé a Hux como papá—Rey podía perderse en esos hermosos ojos castaños.  
—Oye quería hablar de la boda—Ben pudo ver que ella tenía algo, no sabía que era, pero ella se veía diferente.   
—¿Qué paso con la boda?—la voz de Ben sonó más alarmada de lo que esperaba.   
—Creo que no podremos casarnos — todos los recuerdos de su pasado regresaron y por instinto se alejó.   
—¿Por qué?   
—Al menos no en Julio— las palabras de Rey sonaban en su cabeza y aún no sabía cómo reaccionar - Tengo 8 semanas de embarazo y no me quiero casar con una panza enorme.   
—¿Embarazada?—el chico aún seguía en Shock.   
—Si, hoy me hice varias pruebas caseras y todas fueron positivas, terminando las fiestas iré al médico - fue interrumpida por un abrazo tan fuerte que casi la deja sin aire.   
—Te amo—Ben sentía el corazón a punto de estallar, la tomo del rostro y la beso con tanto amor que ambos sintieron que se derretían.  
— Lo se— Quizás no pensó llegar a sentirse así,pero estaba segura que a su lado todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Querida IrmaBurton se que quizás el final fue cortito pero creeme que lo hice con mucho cariño, te quiero dar las gracias por leerme, te deseo un muy feliz fin de año y igual un gran inicio. Te mando un gran abrazo.
> 
> A todas las Ladies of Ren, espero que el próximo año sea muy bueno para todas, que las musas las inspiren, que todo lo que desean se les cumpla, que tengan un muy bonito fin de año, espero que el próximo sigamos compartiendo nuestro amor por el Reylo. 💖


End file.
